In mobile data networks, user equipment such as a mobile phone or other computing device, can communicate with an access gateway via one of a plurality of access networks. As conditions of the communication channel change—due to physical movement of the user equipment, signal interruptions, or interference—the mobile device may handover its connection from a first access network to a second access network. Such handovers, however, typically result in the reset of any stateful communications the user equipment is participating in.